Away From Here
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Emma wants to explore the US and go see Manny in California. Spinner wants to get away. Put two teens together with a car, some money, mixed cds, and plenty of issues, and have a fun ride.
1. Home Sweet Home

As a kid, I was rebellious. I wouldn't listen to what others said, just followed my heart. But as I got older following my heart only led to it getting broken. So I began to play by the rules.

And I do not like the rules.

Rules restrict me from my dreams, from living freely. The thought of playing by the rules any longer makes me sick.

I, Emma Nelson, refuse to play by the rules.

After many failed relationships, from my heart being broken despite my constant guarding, I choose to be free.

So, what do I do now?

Well, I have made it through my first year of college. I have gotten over not 1, but 2 guys in one year.

Kelly and I were good for awhile after he got kicked out of Res, but we kind of got over it, but we're still friends. Then there is Sean.

Sean Cameron stole my heart long ago. Now I finally got it back. Months of emailing and writing letters only showed me that I can't be his back and forth girl. He thinks he can come and go as he pleases in my life. Sorry Charlie, but that doesn't fly with me.

With Manny in California, I figure maybe I can go down there, a nice road trip with me, myself, and I.

I just need to run this idea by my parents first. This may be hard since they have been dying to see me.

So I'm in my car, driving along the highway towards Degrassi. The top to my convertible down, windows down, and music blaring.

Hello summer.

My hair was flying all over the place and my cheap six dollar sunglasses just about kept the sun out of my eyes. I'm excited to be going home. Even if it may be just for a few days, I would make the most of it.

I definitely missed everyone, my mom and dad especially. Mom is my rock, she is my secret keeper, my advice columnist, my best friend, anything I need her to be. We had our weekly calls every Wednesday night where I would pour my heart out to her and get everything off of my mind. She would tell me about Snake, Jack, and Connor also.

Snake, or Dad, called about twice a week. He and I have an understanding with each other. No secrets. So any little thing, including the latest gossip about Degrassi, I was informed of. Manny and I enjoyed his calls, so many stories, like Peter and Mia? A very unexpected couple, but hey I guess it works for them.

My little Jack is growing up so fast, it's hard to believe that he is going to be four in a few months. He talks on the phone sometimes and tells me how much he misses and loves me. It may be the cutest thing in the world.

Then there's Connor. He's the son of one of mom and dad's old friends. Apparently Degrassi has this new "accelerated learning" class and he got into it and lived at my house. He's pretty cool, kind of reminds me of Toby, which isn't a bad thing at all. I consider him family, since he's always hung around at parties and what not.

You could say I miss everyone and everything.

They say that there's no place like home.

As I pull into my driveway and see my parents on the porch with Jack everything that has happened this year just fades away.

This is where I belong.


	2. Loneliness Sucks

"I'm Spinner, I'll be your waiter, can I take your order?"

Just another day at The Dot.

I'm starting to get sick of this place.

The same faces all the time. The same drama, a different day. That's why in September I'm going to Boston College. My uncle is going to pay and I'm going as a History major.

Just three months left in this hell hole. This year was basically drama at its best. My friends all left for college, so here I was all alone with a bunch of high school kids. Then I didn't get into police college, which sucked. Then the whole getting shot in the arm thing was also a downer. Bt that's probably karma coming to bite me in the ass.

The only good thing about this year was Jane. She supported me and I supported her, no matter what. We went through some tough times, but she was my first real relationship.

I say was because we are done. No more, finished, hasta la vista mi amigo.

Whatever. Now that she's moving onto college and I wasn't going with her she needed to space herself from me. We apparently aren't going in the same direction, and I'm kind of happy about that, as twisted as it sounds.

Now it's summer time and my friends aren't even coming home. Jimmy and Trina are planning their wedding, which is in August in California. So they're spending the next few months there, getting arrangements settled.

Marco, Ellie, and Paige decided to stay in their apartment, which isn't a long drive away, but they still aren't here. Craig is somewhere with Ashley being all successful.

Sean is in the Army, Peter and Danny are getting ready for college, and Sav is kind of boring to hang out with.

Manny is working on a movie in California, and Emma probably went with her, but I'm not sure.

Liberty and Toby are going to this summer scholar thing.

The only person I've got is Jay. Sad isn't it?

He and I are the screw-ups of the bunch. We didn't go to college like everyone else did, or have big successful careers. We're just your average Joe's. But someone has to be.

Toronto seems to be cursed for me. Everyone I know leaves me here. My friends, Kendra, my dad, everyone. I feel so alone and I try to hide it as best as I can but it gets hard.

Loneliness sucks.

I need to get away from here.

I don't want to wait until September for Boston College, that's three months away. I want to pack up my car and go travel, drive to wherever and just explore. Only problem is, no destination.

Unless, I could drive down to Jimmy's wedding!

Just travel the United States until August, two and a half months on the road. What could be better than that?

I don't have to pay for school, so I can use the money I've earned these last 3 years working at The Dot for food, gas, and hotels/motels.

It will be a summer to remember, I hope.

I just need to talk to my mom, see if she will trust me going off on my own, but I'm 19, I'm somewhat responsible, and I own a cell phone. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Permission part 1

"EMMA!"

I didn't even have time to open my car door when my little brother began to run over.

"Jack! Hi there kiddo! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. You home now?"

"Yes, I'm home now."

"Good, come play!"

If only I could be three again.

My mom and dad rushed over to me with open arms. Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweetie I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you too."

Dad came over to me and hugged me for what seemed like forever. He had a large grin on his face that was contagious.

"Glad to have you home Emma, and you have a surprise waiting inside."

I walk inside and find a large table filled with all of my favorite foods, and a stack of my favorite movies.

"Welcome to Emma Weekend! This weekend we will be doing whatever you want to do, but tonight we feast, and we watch some of your favorites. So what's first, Casablanca or Bring It On?"

"Bring It On!"

Oh yeah, it's good to be back.

So later that evening after Jack and Snake passed out on the couch my mom and I walked downstairs to my room to talk.

"So Mom, I've been thinking. I know how much you guys missed me, and I missed you too, but I need to get away and think. Manny is in California working on a movie, so if I travel the states a little bit before heading to California, I will make it in time for the premiere in August, then she and I will drive back to Boston for school."

"Oh, she's switching over also to Boston College?"

"Yes she is."

"Well here's the deal, you can travel and see America, then go to Manny's premiere. Snake, Jack and I are also attending, so we will take your car and you guys can fly to Boston. I don't like the fact that you are going to be traveling alone but as long as you have money, and your cell phone at all times I am okay with it."

"Really?" Wow. I did not expect it to be this easy.

"Yes, you need to call me when you check into places, and just be careful and responsible."

"I will, I promise, Thank you Mommy!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now I am going to bed, goodnight."

"Good night."

She kissed my cheek and walked upstairs and left me to think.

I get to go on a road trip, on my own, just exploring America at my own pace.

Awesome.

Now there is so much to do.

I have to pack of course, and since I'm going to college right from there I might as well pack everything up. I need to make some mixed cds, go to the bank tomorrow and take out some money, buy some chips and hit the road by Monday, hopefully.


	4. Permission part 2

Once my shift was over, and I closed The Dot, I could finally go home.

Hallelujah.

Every day I begin to hate people more and more, it's like I can never do anything right.

Whatever.

My car wouldn't start, again. This happened to be the third time this week that this happened. I was too tired to try and fix it myself so I called the only person I knew could help.

"Hello?"

"Jay, my car won't start, this is the third time this week and I don't feel like fixing it myself. Can you come and pick it up?"

"Yeah, sure, you at the Dot?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Good point. Okay Princess relax, I'll be there shortly."

By shortly he meant an hour, when it only takes 10 minutes to get here from the shop. When he finally pulled into the lot with the tow truck I was between pissed off and relieved.

"Where the hell were you man, it's been an hour and I'm tired."

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Miss Manny Santos."

"You're still into her man, she's too good for you, get over her."

"Oh yeah, then why did she invite me to her movie premiere in California."

"That's wonderful Jay, can you get my car out of here so I can start walking home."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch Spin."

He hooked up the car and went on his way, with a small wave and a promise to call me tomorrow with the diagnosis of my baby.

Now I get to go on a 20 minute walk home, and while it's not cold in Canada because it is summertime, it is a bit breezy, and stupid me did not think to bring a sweatshirt with me, but oh well, I'll live.

Well, maybe.

The cool night air nipped at me, making me colder than I already felt. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to tell my mom that I am going away for the summer, and taking some of my savings with me.

What am I thinking? She will never go for it! She's so protective of me I'm surprised I'm allowed to go to work somedays.

See, ever since the cancer came she went into Super Mom mode. After Dad died of Lung Cancer, any type of Cancer was looked at to be bad.

After Dad died, that was when we adopted Kendra, and mom began to date again.

Oh, Kendra. She had gone back to China for the summer last week and I already miss her. How we would have movie weekends where we would get no sleep. Or sneak out if mom was sleeping and get a late night snack.

But I'm 19, I need some independence from all that. I need time off from work, to relax before I start college.

As I turn the corner to my street and come to my house I pause. This is the moment of truth. If I don't ask now I never will.

I turn the knob and walk into the house.

"Mom"

"Yes Gavin?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Okay, so mom. This year I will be attending college thanks to uncle, and I really want to take some time off before I go. As you know Jimmy is getting married at the end of August, and for the summer I would like to take a journey across America, to see the sights and have some fun."

"And how are you going to pull this off?"

"Well I have money from working the last 4 years, I don't have to pay for college so I can take out a bit of money from my account if necessary. Plus I will have my cell phone at all times. Please mom?"

"Gavin, you're 19, I can't stop you. Just be careful, have fun, and be safe. When will you be leaving?"

"Either tomorrow or Monday, whenever Jay gets me my car back, I'm having it checked out before I go."

"Okay honey. Well, I'm going to bed, you should probably pack and get a good night's sleep."

"Good idea. Good night."

"Night"

America, here comes Spinner.


	5. Road trip? Together?

Coffee at the Dot never tasted as good as it does today.

I woke up early, got dressed and quickly headed over to the Dot. Today is going to be quite busy seeing as how I'm leaving tomorrow. Wow, tomorrow, I'm going to be traveling a whole continent by myself, WOWZA!

I pulled out my list of things that need to be done before I leave.

Pack suitcases into car.

Get car charger for phone.

Buy an IPod dock for the car.

Get snacks and drinks for the first few days on the road.

Get a cooler for said snacks and drinks.

Make a list of everywhere I want to visit.

Well, this will be a fairly easy day.

I can actually do the last item, first. From Toronto I want to start in Vermont then go to New Hampshire and Maine. From there I will stay in Massachusetts for a few days, mainly in Boston and Salem. Then into Rhode Island and Connecticut.

Following that I will go to New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey and Delaware. Then Maryland, and of course Washington D.C. There on I will go to West Virginia and Virginia. Then down to the Carolinas, into Georgia, then Florida.

Next are Alabama and Mississippi, then Tennessee and Kentucky following them. Ohio, Michigan.

Okay, no. The whole point of this trip was to be spontaneous. I know the route I will most likely go, screw the plan. Plans suck anyways something always messes it up.

I ripped that sheet of paper from my notebook and stood to go throw it out. When I got back to my seat Spinner came over to me.

"Hey Em, you need anything else?"

'No, thanks Spin."

"Eh, just doing my job." With a sweet smile he walked over to the counter.

Reminder: Get Spinner's number before leaving; hang out with him after road trip and before school.

I was still thinking of everything I needed and planning when I heard the bell over the door ring. In walked Jay Hogart. My worst enemy turned best friend/ pseudo brother. We had a strange relationship. We used to hate each other. Then he went out with Manny and we got really close, he is way too overprotective of me, and since Manny is away all summer I was going to hang with him all summer.

I still haven't told him about my spontaneous road trip.

"Hey Emma!"

"Hi Jay."

"I'll talk to you in a few minutes I just have to tell Spin something."

"Sure, no problem."

He walked over the counter where Spinner was ringing out the last costumers left in the Dot.

When they walked out it was only us three left. Morning rush over.

I heard them talking and Spinner was not happy.

"Dude, what do you mean my car's dead?"

"I mean, it's done. The battery is gone, the transmission is crap, and it's gone."

"You've got to be kidding me Jay! I planned on using this summer to take a road trip. I was going to travel America and see the states, just me myself and I. I can't freakin do that now can I?"

Wait, road trip? America? Spinner? Spinner was going to travel America this summer? What if? No. That'd be too weird right? Emma stop talking to yourself inside your head. Well Mom would be happy I wouldn't be going alone. That's if he would even go. Maybe I should ask him?

"Hey Spin. I was actually planning on taking a road trip across America myself this summer. I'm going through the states and then stopping in California for 2 weeks for Manny's movie premiere. If you want you can come too?"

His sad eyes lit up immediately.

"Emma, are you serious?"

"Yes Spinner, I'm serious. My mom would rather me go with someone, and if you've already planned on going then why not? It could be fun."

He came around the counter and walked over to me, he pulled me into a huge hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Emma, you are amazing, the greatest, nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met! Thank you so much. I promise we'll split expenses and of course I'll also drive whenever you need me to."

"You better. So uh, I guess just meet me here tonight at 6 with your bags since I plan on leaving early tomorrow morning, and also we can get snacks for the road."

"Sounds good to me.!"

Then I heard a grunt from behind me.

Uh oh.

"So, where will Jay be, oh just hanging around for two and a half months before he flies out to California. Because he never gets to go on road trips."

"Jay, don't be mad, you know my car is small and can really only fit two people with luggage in the back."

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to be bored. Both of my best friends gone for a summer!"

"Hey. I heard Toby's back and doesn't have any plans."

"Haha. You're so funny."

"No, I was serious."

Then I picked up my stuff from my table and walked out to my car and drove home.

A whole summer with Spinner, eh?

Sweet, funny, gorgeous Spinner?

Happy summer Emma Nelson.


	6. Target Run

I needed a minute for this all to set in.

Emma just walked out of the Dot after inviting me to join her on HER road trip! I was going to travel America, yes!

And I'm going with the beautiful, fun, and amazing Emma Nelson, the girl I've pined after for years. Someone in Heaven loves me right now I swear.

As I think Jay is giving me a smirk.

"So you and Nelson all summer, eh?"

"Jay shut up, this could finally be my chance with her, after like 3 years of wanting to be with her."

"Dude, you've got it so bad right now, it's pretty entertaining."

"Whatever man, I have to go pack." As I just about walk away from Jay to tell my boss I'm leaving Jay pulls the back of my shirt.

"Okay Mason, let me tell you. If that girl gets hurt in anyway while she is accompanied by you I will find out. And if I find out, you're dead."

"Jay I know. She's your best friend, like a sister, plus Manny would kill you if you didn't look after her. I'll take care of her."

"You better."

He walked out and I told my boss I was leaving.

It was 10 o' clock now so I had 8 hours to get everything that needs to be done, well done.

I went home and packed my bags of most of my clothing that would be needed.

Then I got my electronics together.

Ipod, phone, laptop?

Should I bring my laptop? Eh, maybe not.

Okay now it's 12:30 and I'm starving.

I head down to 'D'Gianno's' for a meatball grinder, my favorite.

After that I went to the bank and pulled out some money, then headed to the garage to tell Jay to just trash my car, can't be fixed so why keep it?

After all of this was done I went home.

It was 3 o'clock. I set my timer for 5:30 and took a nap.

5:35.

Oh crap.

I didn't hear my alarm go off.

Thank god my body has a timer on its self.

I quickly got up and fixed my hair, since I am going to see Emma, and head out the door.

The walk to the Dot seemed to take forever since I was so nervous or anxious, Spinner does not get anxious.

Wait, why am I referring to myself in the third person? I really do need to get away for a while.

I got to the Dot and Emma was in the parking lot already leaning against an awesome convertible.

"Is this your car?"

"Yes sir. Dad bought it for me before I went to college."

"Mr. S got you this car? Can he get me one?"

She laughed a little.

"I highly doubt it since he has to pay for college for me at Boston College."

No. Way.

"You're going to Boston College?"

"Yeah, Manny and I are transferring. Turns out they have a better program for what we both want to do with our lives. Plus Manny has been getting acting offers that'll take place in Boston."

"Looks like we're going to see a whole lot of each other."

"Oh really now, and why is that?"

"I'm going to Boston College also."

"That's so great! Spin, I think you and I are going to be great friends by the end of the summer."

"Maybe more."

Crap, did I say that out loud. Maybe she'll take it differently. Damn Spinner, already screwing up.

"Maybe."

She smiled at me. What's that supposed to mean?

"Okay so let's go to like Target and grab some snacks and stuff."

"Sounds good to me."

We got into her car and drove off. She threw the radio on. Hmm 95.5 Alternative Rock, so not what I was expecting.

"What?" She asked me.

"I didn't take you for an Alt Rock fan."

"Oh don't be fooled by my bubbly personality Gavin. I love Alternative Rock and Rock, Punk, Grunge, Ska, Metal, and even Screamo. Then of course I do enjoy some Pop music but only if it's really good or classics."

Wow. She really is amazing.

"Well then Miss Nelson, we might get along better than you think."

"I guess so. Oh we're here. Let's go!"

We walked in and she got a carriage, we went to the snacks aisle and immediately grabbed our favorites.

"Okay I've got Fritos, Salt and Vinegar chips, Smart Food Popcorn, Hershey's and Kit Kats. You?" She said to me.

"Swedish fish, Reese's, Barbeque chips, Starburst, and Tostitos with Cheese dip."

"Good man Charlie Brown. Let's see should we get some magazines and maybe some puzzle books? It could get a little boring in our hotel rooms."

"Sure. Plus we should get like batteries and whatnot also, just in case."

"Good idea. Oh! We also need maybe a few notebooks and a package of pens."

"Alright then, let's get the stuff and get out of here."

We grabbed everything we needed and paid.

Then she brought me to my house.

"Okay Spin, I'll be here at about 9 o' clock tomorrow morning. Be ready or I'll just drag you out of bed."

"Funny, I'll be ready don't worry. See you then."

"Good night."

She sped off and I went to bed thinking.

A whole summer with the girl I'm in love with, what could be better?


End file.
